Typically, such television support brackets comprise a support platform for supporting the electrical device; a mounting member for attaching the bracket to a wall and an arm extending between them. The arm extending between them may be articulated to allow for greater flexibility. Typically, the arm is of rectangular cross section and often is hollow to accommodate cables from the wall to the electrical device.
An example of such a device is described in the applicant's corresponding international application number WO94/18489 which describes a system incorporating hinges through which a cable may be passed. Such a system is arranged such that once the bracket is installed, it is impossible to tamper with the electrical cables. The problem with such a system is the installation of the bracket and device. In such a system, the bracket and electrical device have to be mounted together on a wall. The electrical device is mounted upon the mounting bracket with its electrical cables extending through the system and the whole assembly is then mounted upon a wall. It will be appreciated by the skilled addressee of the specification that this operation can be difficult and hazardous. It is not possible to mount a television onto the bracket already in situ.
Typically, the platform is mounted on a tilt and turn mechanism and when the platform is at the required angle, the tilt and turn mechanism is then fixed into place using screws to secure it into position. Subsequent alteration of the tilt and turn mechanism when the television is on the platform can be complex and awkward.
In the present specification, the term "television support bracket" will be used to describe a support bracket of the type generally used to support televisions but which can be used for any number of electrical devices such as computer display screens, hi-fi systems, microwave ovens and references to a "television" shall be construed accordingly. Reference is also made to wall mounting apparatus. However, it will be appreciated by the skilled addressee of the specification that the apparatus can equally be mounted to any upright body of sufficient strength to support the weight of the bracket and television. Alternatively, the upright member may then extends upwards or downwards to join means for mounting the support bracket either on a ceiling or an upper horizontal surface or a desk or a lower horizontal surface.